Notice Me Now?
by Mysterious Writer100
Summary: Fionna is in high school, a freshman, and now has a crush on Gumball, a junior. But he doesn't bother to notice how she feels with the help of her friends she may be able to get his attention, or will someone else get her attention? Humans and OC's Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps I'm back again with a new story that maybe some of you guys voted on. Notice me now about our favorite characters in high school. I don't know why but I guess you guys like this type of drama. XD Well yeah as you see in the description, Fi is in high school and has a crush on Gumball, with the help of her friends she may be able to get his attention, or maybe someone will get ****her**** attention. I got this up today for a very special friend of mine Greensk8ergurl, thank you for your support and I hope you love this story! Well peeps, enjoy and plz, plz, plz review :3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time! I do own OCs in this story though.**

Notice Me Now?

Chapter 1: Homecoming News

**Fionna's POV:**

"Fionna, get up you'll be late for school!" I heard Cake say, she is my older sister, she was lucky, she didn't have school anymore and just took care of me, her name is Kate but even when I was little I always had a habit of calling her Cake.

"I'm coming!" I said. I got dressed, black shoes, thigh-high socks, blue skirt and light blue shirt, and lastly my white beanie hat, it had two bunny ears, but… it kind of gotten bitten off by the neighbors dog so Cake got to knit it back but now it's completely different.

I looked through my dresser where my glasses would be, I see fine without them but I sit in the back of the class in most classes and I can't see that far, or at least the words.

"Hey Cake; I'm ready for another day!" I said running down the stairs. "What did I tell you about running down the stairs girl? You'll trip then cry to me all with getting hurt." She said flipping a pancake. "Ah, so pancakes for breakfast?" I asked sitting about to sit down. "Yup, get the plates, cups and the juice will you?" She asked and like always I was glad to help my older sister. I set up our small table, ready to eat from!

"Here's yours and here comes mine!" She said putting one in my plate and one in hers, "Damnit, forgot the syrup." I got out my seat and reached for the top of the cabin and got the delicious sticky substance. "It's pouring time!" I said with a hungry expression, "Oh no you won't, remember the last time it was 'pouring time'?"

_A week ago…_

"_It's pouring time!" I said. "Do what you want." Cake told me. I kept squeezing the bottle but nothing came out. "Cake this thing is broken!" I whined. _

"_It's a bottle how can it break?" I kept banging it to the table then it the syrup exploded everywhere. "Uhm."_

"_You will stay home and clean up all this mess!" She yelled at me first, I was going to have to hit the shower. "Can I take a show-"_

"_NO CLEAN THIS UP I'LL SHOWER FIRST!"_

"Oh right, so no pouring time?" I asked. She shook her head. "Hurry up or you'll be late Fionna, you were late yesterday and it won't happen anymore." After that we ate in peace. I put the dishes in the sink, she would wash them and I went upstairs to wash my teeth and get my green bag I found my glasses near there and put them on before going downstairs.

"Bye Cake!" I yelled. "See ya later Fionna! Take care!" I heard her yell I went to the door and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fionna." I heard a soft voice say, then I saw a peach skinned hand in front of my face, I took it and he pulled me up. I looked up at him, his brown, almost light pinkish eyes and his strawberry blonde hair, or more like bubble gum colored hair. Some people at school would even call him Gumball because of his last name, Gumen, Bence Gumen.

"Oh, um, it's ok I-I wasn't looking and I was in a rush." I said trying not to look at him straight in the face. "Oh, well I was wondering if you would like to walk to school with me." He asked as happily as ever.

"Oh, ok." I answered even more nervous, I felt my cheeks heat up a bit hopefully he won't notice but he is blunt so I doubt he will.

"So how are classes lately?" He asked me, he wasn't in my grade but he always helped me when I was stuck in some work, he is a junior and I am stuck in freshman, a 2 year difference so I just barely get to see him anymore. We were always close but now I guess with the middle of the year coming around, everyone is busy with exams and stuff, what a full of boloney.

It was only November but even the teachers are pushing us for exams and stuff so he is either studying or helping other people out. I was stuck with my best friend, Jay. We on the other hand were always together to the point people thought we were dating.

"Well they are busy what about you? I'm pretty sure it's also hard now that next year will be your last." I said looking at the multi colored leaves covering the ground. "Well yes it has been quiet hectic I must say." He answered.

"I get a lot of work by the teachers and almost all the girls in class ask for my assistance and as a gentleman I have to help them." He answered clearly happy with the answer he is giving me. "You don't say?" I whispered as he ranted on some more.

After a few more minutes we finally arrived at school. "Well I'll see you later Fionna." He said leaving me. "It's not working out for you?" I heard a voice say and an arm go around my shoulder. "Shut up Jay it's not like you have any luck." I said.

"Hey if someone wants me they have to chase me." Jay said smiling, Jay was wearing what Jay usually wears, a baggy shirt with some crazy design in the middle and some sweatpants that were cut to her ankles. Yes Jay is a girl but she acts tomboyish, again to the point people thought she was a boy and thought we were going out.

"Yeah that what you always say." I answered looking at her, she just smirked, and Jay and I have been friends since as long as I can remember, and she is very loyal, good friend to talk to so I was happy to have a friend like her. "Come on, we might be late to class." She said already walking a bit; I saw her black sling bag with a chain going across it, attached to separate zippers. We have all our classes together so it we were pretty much always together, we have other friends but it was mostly just the two of us.

"Hey did you hear about the homecoming dance?" She asked me, her hands in back of her head. "No, when is it?" I asked enthusiastically. "Somewhere in the end of this month apparently, I couldn't have picked a better name for it." She said with a grin which got me suspicious.

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard that there will be new students here?"

"No?" I answered she looked at me shocked. "You really are slow anyway; you know how this school just opened like 3 years ago?" She asked and I nodded, "Well they need more seniors, juniors, everything so some student's from other schools decided to come here." She finished, raising her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Who knows maybe you'll get lucky Fi." she said smirking again, I blushed and punched her arm, she fake winced. "Well I should say the same about you shouldn't I?"

"Touché my good friend but remember I'm always right." Her smirk growing wider, damn her she's right! "Girls get to class you're already late!" One of the teachers yelled and we ran away.

We got to our first period class in no time. I sat in my seat that was next to a nice guy that was into technology, I don't know how it started but everyone calls him Bmo, his name is Bryan though, I guess he hadn't hit puberty yet since he still had somewhat of a little boys voice that many girls awed at.

"Ok class, there are a few announcements to make before we start, as you all might know the homecoming dance is on the last day of this month, Friday the 30th. The dance will also have some new transfer students so we would all like you to welcome the new students and make them feel welcomed, if not I'll take that phone away from you Bryan." The teacher said looking at our direction. Just then did I notice that he was playing with his phone. He quickly put it away.

"Let's get back to the lesson shall we?" He asked after a few other people asked some questions, I couldn't concentrate. I looked out the window and dazed out. How will they be like? Will they all be from different schools? "Miss Price can you give us the answer to this question?" I looked up at the board, math wasn't my best subject. "Ugh…"

"Mister, I don't get it you didn't explain it well, I don't know if that is a negative or not since there is a minus in front of it and a negative sign." I hear jay yell into my rescue. "Hm, I guess I can explain on that." He then continued with his lesson, "Thank you." I mouthed towards her and she gave me a thumbs up.

"You should stop dazing off in math class, you're already failing." Jay said as we left the classroom. "Yeah but I still keep on thinking about homecoming." I told her. "We have 2 weeks to get you ready, we'll figure something out.

"Wait you're not going?"

"No, you know more than anyone I hate parties."

"Please go I can't do this without you!" I begged her. "Oh come one, it's not like Gumball asked you to go to the dance or anything." She said chuckling. We turned the corner and there he was, Gumball, crap. "Oh, I was looking for you Fionna. Good morning Jay." He said and I looked at Jay that had her 'holy crap' face on. "Oh, uh hey there Gums what can we do for you?" She asked smiling. I envied her, I could never hide my feeling as well as she can.

"I was wondering if you two will help me plan the homecoming dance, I am the planner."

"Heh party planner." Jay said, her lips quivering so I could only tell she wanted to laugh at the thought. "Ow!" She yelled as I elbowed her. "So will you two help me?" He asked again, I really couldn't say anything right now so I looked at Jay.

"We'll love to, when and where?"

"Well we should start next Monday, a week before the dance. Is that ok with you girls?" He asked as and we just nodded. "Great, see you next Monday." He said leaving.

"I should really shut up." Jay said and I looked at her. "You think? You almost caused me a heart attack!"

"Oh come on what happened to the very strong and adventurous Fionna Price?" Jay teased, "Yeah physically not emotionally." I said. "Don't worry just stop thinking about it too much. She poked my head pretty hard once she finished.

"I guess you're right. Let's get over this day already."

_***~~~~**__**Later**__**~~~~***_

"Today was so boring." Jay complained. We walked to our lockers to put away our unnecessary books. "Really?"

"Of course you would say that, I don't even want to know what you were thinking about, probably about Gumen huh?" She asked grinning, she usually never called Bence by his first name, just his nickname and lest name, she wasn't really all that friends with him like we are.

"Shut up." I said hiding my blushing face. "Well what are going to do now?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders as we walked away from the lockers. "You want to come over to my house? Cake is making cupcakes." I told her.

"Yeah ok, what type?" She asked. "Chocolate." I answered. "What are we waiting for, hurry up!" She said rushing, she really did love chocolate.

"Hey, can we go pizza; I'm craving pizza right now." She said and I nodded, fixing my hat. We passed our favorite pizza place and went inside. We really like it here, it was like a dance club but at the same time it wasn't. "Hey Jay, Fi same as usual I suppose?" Asked the clerk, Johnathan, the entire town knows his story, he was a high school dropout that decided to come here and work at the Pizza Palace which we all think was stupid since he had good grades but no matter how many times people asked him, he says he regrets nothing and actually loves this place so we're happy to see him happy.

"Oh John, add an extra one for Cake!" I yelled as we took our seats and he nodded. "Thank god it's Friday." Jay said dropping her head to the table. "Yeah, I can't wait until Monday." I replied. "Hey, Monday won't be nothing wait until the week after that when he asks you out." She said grinning.

"Jay!" I quickly hid my face by slamming my head on the table. "Ow."

"Oh you know you want him to ask you out, you've been waiting for this Fi!" She said. I really did, ever since I met him back in middle school I always felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach whenever I see him.

"It'll all come out fine." She said with a real smile, not a grin or smirk a real comforting smile. "Ok girls, the 3 slices are ready. One plain, one pepperoni and one with anchovies all ready to go!" John said skillfully putting each slice in a paper bag. "So you girls ready for your homecoming?" He asked us with a smile.

"How did you know?" We both asked, and then we looked at each other than back at him. "Well everyone knows duh, this isn't a big place either and why wouldn't I know it's being held here this year!" He said very enthusiastically. "Really?" Jay asked.

"Yup, that's why I'm excited; I'll get to make pizza for you guys!" He said raising his arms. "Well then now we really have to look forward towards it." I said and he kept his huge smile which made me smile.

"What about you Jay?" He asked. "She's not going."

"What!?" Johnathan looked at her, horror in his eyes. "You both know I hate parties." She said in her defense. "But dude like, you don't have to stay that long and it's going to be the bomb, you know how there is going to be new dudes in your school?" He asked. "Yeah."

"Well apparently there is like these four or three that have a band and they agreed to play at homecoming so don't give me that crap that you're not going."

"Well sorry but-" Johnathan quickly cut her off, two quarters in front of her face. "I bet that if I beat you at 'Live or Die' that you will go to the dance, if you win I'll give you free pizza for a week."

"Johnathan what are you doing you'll just loose months pay!" I yelled; 'Live or Die' was Jay's best game, she can play it for ours and never lose her 3 lives and now ere John is asking to lose, he can play but not as good and when Jay gets a bet like this she will definitely take advantage of this.

"Don't worry Fi, I got this, this girl is going down." He said, he put a quarter in the slot and pressed start. "Ladies first." He said with his own grin. It's been about half an hour since Jay stopped and lost with over 10 thousands points. "I'm going easy on you just so you know." Jay said then John put in another quarter.

"In about 10 minutes this will all be over." Like I said John can play but not that good. "You shouldn't have sweetie, we all know you've stopped playing and I've started studying!" He yelled has he quickly tapped buttons and moves the joy stick. "No!"

"That's right I'll beat you for sure!" His score was quickly raising unlike Jay's "Fuck you! That's not fair!" She yelled. "Hey you decided to stop visiting to play."

"Why wouldn't I lost almost freaking 40 dollars a month!" He finally passed her score and quit the game. "Deals a deal Jay you're going."

"I hate you so much." She said kneeling on the floor. "Yeah you do, you know you love me come here!" He picked her up and gave her a bone crushing hug, him and Jay were close he was like her older brother.

"Yeah, yeah ok put me down."

"Told you I'll do it Fi." He said smiling. "Ok I'll go but don't expect me to go and dance like crazy." She said. "Nah, as long as you're there it will be fun." I looked at the clock and it read five "Holy shit we got to leave!" I said I quickly paid John and took the bag with most likely cold pizzas. "I want a rematch next time!" Jay yelled once we left the door. "Bye girls!" John said before we couldn't hear him anymore.

In 5 minutes we already made it home and damn was Cake going to get made, good thing I got her an anchovies pizza. "Where the hell have you been Fi?! Hey Jay would you like something to drink?" Cake said, her moods clearly switching. "I'm ok thank you Cake, we got you pizza." She said holding out the bag.

"Does it have anchovies?" She asked. "Of course!" Jay said smiling. "Oh, you girls are so thoughtful. She said taking the first bite. "Its cold where have you been?!" She yelled again. "I'm sorry, me and John were playing a game and I lost the bet." Jay said still disappointed.

"What was the bet?" She asked as she stuffed the pizza in the microwave. "If she lost she had to go to homecoming, if he lost he will give her free pizza for a week."

"Oh, good thing he won." She said, I laughed and Jay looked at her shocked. "Wow I'm beginning to think if you guys like me or not." She said.

"Oh we do sweetie but when this type of bet is involved, you can get a little carried away with your prize." Cake added. "Oh well at least I don't have to worry about a date, I already know Gumen is going to ask Fi." She said, I looked at her and she wore her famous grin, once more.

"What? Bence is going to ask you out?" Cake asked all excited. "I don't know he only asked us to help him with the planning on Monday." I said glaring at Jay. "Either way he might ask you, oh my little Fi is growing up!" She kept talking on how she was going to buy me the 'sexiest' dress she will find at the mall. I sat by the window and looked out.

He's not going to ask me. Bence Gumen almost never notices how I feel.

**A/N: So how was the first chap? Did you like it? Ok one thing I want to clear up… haha Bence Gumen sounds like Benson from Regular show and it makes it even funnier cuz he also has gumballs. But I had no other name in mind and it kinda fits him? And if you didn't think about that well too bad I made you think about it now. Ok another thing, I might not be able to update as fast as before cuz schools being a bitch and all but I'll do it as fast as possible so don't kill me.**

**I also have this idea where how many people's review shows how many people read my story in my thought so please don't make me think you guys hate it by not reviewing and I don't care if you do tell me, I'll keep my cool and yell on the inside, I just want a review to keep me going and yes I'm begging, I'm a pathetic writer so just plz help me. Ok I'm done. Until next time, bye!**

**P.S- I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors -_-'**


	2. Party Planning

**PLZ REVIEW AND READ A/N's *Last one more important.***

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLLIDAY'S! :D**

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long, I'm pretty sure it's been like a month now T^T. But I am suffering a bit from writers black but after this chapter I'm pretty sure it will somewhat clear up and again school. But the holidays are near so I will hopefully have some extra time on my hands, plus I've been addicted to this game so that takes up my time and the reason that my cousin makes me play the game with him. Ok some of you guys say that the characters remind themselves as you and that's somewhat the point I want to make it realistic as possible so Jay, I base her off myself :3. And if you find it a bit confusing, life is confusing that's all I'll give you XD**

**A billion thanks I bet this will be my most viewed story and most reviewed if you review ( I really want to be able to have at least 100 reviews on this one, I feel like it will be able to), plz do and you will help me write faster and get me more motivated to write so plz review thanks for follows and favorites too. Enough with my ranting and enjoy :3**

**P.S: I would've posted this up last night or this morning but I went out of state (I went to Connecticut, from New York City B) ) and there was no WiFi that is like the worst thing possible but I hope this chapter was worth it and I'll work my ass off for the next so this is my present to the more than 100 people who read this, thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time**

Chapter 2: Party Planning

**Fionna's POV:**

Cake had finally stopped ranting and decided to go grocery shopping, Jay left to get some things since she decided to stay here for the night, not even ask just straight out stay. I felt bad for her at times, she only had her mom that was at work, and she relied on us to take care of her which we gladly oblige to. So it was only me at our cozy little house.

I cleaned the kitchen, Jay had this crazy idea to warm up her pizza, she took a cable, plugged it in and cut the wire, with the small wires she placed it on top of her pizza, we waited then nothing happened. After 5 minutes it literally exploded, the sauce all over the stove and the counter, it had to be Jay.

I went to my room to change, I took out my pajamas that were a red long sleeved shirt and a matching red pants with it as well as matching slippers, I kept my hat on and left the room. I walked to the living room and turned on the TV but I didn't paid attention to it. What if Bence will ask me to the dance? No not possible, he invited Jay to go help him plan too, I bet there will be a lot of other girls there too, and lately they have been all up on his face.

When would I stop thinking things? It will never happen so I should just drop. "Hey Fionna, I'm home." I heard Jay say, she put her duffel bag at the chair by the table. "Welcome home." I said as I turned off the TV and sat at another chair by the side of her bag. "My mom said it was cool if I stayed for a day or two, she doesn't want me to be lonely."

Like I said, Jay practically lives on her own; her mom goes to work early and comes home late. Jay leaves for school at around 6 am, her mom is still sleeping and goes to work at 8, Jay gets to her house at 4 or 6 depending on what she is doing and her mom doesn't get home until midnight. So her mom is really happy we get to keep her company. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked me as she took a soda from the fridge, her own personal stash already in there.

"I don't know. Oh guess what."

"What?" I asked. "Ok so apparently going to the dance is mandatory now." She said with somewhat of disgust on her voice "Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yeah and even for the transfers, they have to go too sucks to be them." She said throwing her bag and sitting on the chair instead. "Sucks for you too."

"Yeah don't remind me." she gulped her soda down and gave out a huge burp. "So disgusting you are." I told her and she grinned. "You know you love me." She said with a huge grin now, her arms extending, wanting me to hug her and I did. We were just stupid like this.

"We should get ready for bed." She said letting me go, rushing to the bathroom and closing the door. A few minutes later she came out with a black t-shirt and gray cameo pajama pants. "I call my room!" She pointed a finger to the direction she was going and ran to what used to be the guest room and now its hers, we didn't have any guests to begin with so might as well give it to her, she also has the keys to this place.

"Do you want dinner? I made pasta." I yelled, her door room was slightly opened and the lights were on. "Yeah let me finish fixing my room." I set out the dishing in the mean time, I put an extra one for Cake, she'll be home in a while she never leaves me or both of us alone at the house after 8. I got a bowl of pasta and put it in the microwave.

"Ready for dinner." I heard her say, "How did you get here you were just in your room?"

"Teleportation powers that's how." Me and a few other guys at school would tell her that she has teleportation powers since she appears out of random for the most part, it fit her well actually. The beep of the microwave got me back on track and I took the hot bowl out, putting it in the center and putting a big spoon on it to serve ourselves. I took some and so did she and we ate in silence.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, I looked up and saw her looking straight at me. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you are somewhat quiet, more than usual and you're so drifted off. I don't know how to explain it but you seem; you know not yourself."

"Great explanation Jay." I started playing with my fork, not wanting to look at her. "Is it because of Gumen?" She asked me really serious, not even joking which shows her seriousness. "I don't know most likely, I mean he never really talks much to me and now he asks me to help him with the dance. Like yeah we talk and all, we know each other but after he began high school we became more distant." I told her.  
"You're worried of what he might think of you? Does he even know how you feel?" She asked, I looked at her this time. "No, he doesn't, even I hate to admit it but he's blunt, he can't even tell about all the other girls who also go googly eye on him." I told her finally being able to say what I always wanted to say, but she started grinning.

"What?"

"I knew it." She said grinning even more; I can so imagine a devil tail and horns on her right now. "Shut up I know you know." I felt my face get warmer by the second; I seriously didn't want to blush right now. We both ate after that, she cleaned up the table and she washed the dishes.

We went towards the couch when Cake came, she told us to just put the food back in the fridge, and she said she was tired, even though she had two bags of groceries. Jay turned on the TV and started surfing through the channels she stopped at a movie that we haven't watched since we were little.

"I Monday will be here before we know it." She said before it became silent once more little did I know that she was right, then again she mostly is.

___**Monday**___

It was even worse that the day finished so quickly, I wish I could have avoid Jay, Bence, everyone but I couldn't, Jay knows everything about me plus we have all the same classes so that's inevitable. Gumball, I can avoid him but at the same time I don't want to.

"Come on girl let's go to the gym!" She grabbed my hand and made us run to the gym, when we got there, there were other people there. Luckily it wasn't only girls that will most likely jump Gumball.

"Oh Fionna, Jay you two made it!" He said excitedly. "Y-yeah we're ready to paryt plan heh." I said feeling my face heat up, my hand in back of my neck but like usual he did not notice any of it.

"Great, we're talking about what food we should bring right now, next we'll talk about the decoration and what the theme will be. Afterwards we'll talk about a few other details." He handed us both a folder with a list of what we will go over in the next 4 days, on Friday we will start setting everything up. There was a table in the middle were about 15 people were already sitting. We took our seats and then the 'meeting' began.

"I think we should order food."

"What's the point we are going to a pizza place, might as well get food there."

"But pizza shouldn't be the only thing on the menu."

"Well actually there is more than just pizza on the menu, and we won't have to worry about the entertainment, if we save the money that we were going to use for both the food and entertainment, we will have enough for every student to have a few tokens to play in the arcade or bowling section of the place and because the tickets were 5 dollars we can just tell them to keep it since it is mandatory to go now, and we can just let them spend it on their own for any other thing, other than that we can just use the huge TV they have, have them play a few movies, we can also get one of our students or whoever wants to do it too, to play a few songs that everyone will enjoy, if there are people who want to sing along let them, they just got a new karaoke set. In the end we will mostly save money from not having to worry about all of that stuff and they will have more business in Pizza Palace if the party is a success and other people might want to do their parties there too, it's a win-win for everyone." Jay cut them off; she has been spending lots of time with John to know all that stuff.

"Hm, let's go with _his_ idea, all in favor say I!" I looked over at Jay who had an 'are you serious face' but nonetheless all of the people in the room said I. "I'm sorry about that Jay, most of these people are seniors and juniors." Gumball told us and she waved it off.

"Now that the food and entertainment are done let's think about the theme. What is your name kid?" She looked towards Jay. "Jay." She told her.

"Do you have any ideas since you are helping us now?" She said with a grin, I heard Jay murmur a 'shit'.

"Hm, let's see, well it is somewhat dark in there, there will be no point in decoration or a specific theme, again we will save money from the decorations and the theme, or how we will dress, I think we should dress however we want, again it's dim in there so no one will really pay attention and we are going there to have fun what's point in going in a fancy dress or torpedo?"

"Tuxedo." I corrected her.

"Tuxedo!" She repeated trying to sound as if she never said anything wrong.

"The decorations won't be seen much either, with the money we save from food, entertainment and decoration, we can just get what Pizza Palace is all about a place where teens can have fun, they have new lights that are pretty amazing especially when they go into party mode it's going to look like a dance club, it will make it a party no student in A.T High!" She said with a fist high in the air. I saw everyone murmuring and they all nodded.

"Wow Jay never knew you could party." I told her. "Well not really, I'm just saying what I like to do there." She said with a grin. "Hm that covers most of the important things in our list, good job Jay. Well let's get into the other details. What about the chaperones?"

"Dude, the place isn't that big either, I know I make it sound big but it's not that big, it is roomy but with just the teachers there and it will be fine." Jay said twirling around the seat that were comfortable office chairs. "Ok what else should we talk about?"

"Tickets?" We heard these 2 guys say.

"Well It is mandatory now so I don't think that's necessary but I have an idea," Started Jay "What if we get a teacher to make souvenir photos, you know make them take pictures in a well lit area and set them up in a table, whoever wants them they have to pay 5 bucks, the original price for the tickets."

"I thought we were going to let them keep it and use it however they like." One guy questioned.

"Exactly, they decide if they want to use it or not and if they do pay for it that we still get somewhat of a profit, think about it, entertainment, food, decorations, we don't use the money we originally planned for that, and we still get a few bucks form the people who want the pictures which I'm sure will raise us a good amount." She finished and again, many nodded.

"Well that covers almost everything, the others are not that important and it would be a waste of time, I really didn't think this meeting would last a little over 30 minutes. Thanks Jay, I don't know why Bence never invited you to our other meetings. What grade are you kid?"

"I'm a freshman." She replied, all of them except Gumball and I surprised. "Wow that makes you even more impressive Jay." Some guy came out of nowhere and ruffled her short hair. "I'm Michael nice to meet you." He said I felt as if I wasn't there anymore but I was glad to see that Jay was having fun in a place I bet she really didn't want to be in.

"Ok then, because of Jay, we saved a week of planning, we will see each other again on Thursday to go over everything with the teachers and Friday, there will be no school for students to get ready in the mean time we will meet at the Pizza Palace to get the place set up, you can bring your close and we will change at my house which is a block away." We all nodded. "Let's make this the best homecoming dance this school has ever seen!" Jay said very enthusiastically with her fist raised high.

"Yeah!" We all cheered and we were dismissed.

We started walking home, Gumball was nice enough to drop me off, either that or Jay purposely left us alone.

_Me, Jay and Gumball were walking home, it wasn't that bad and it was rather peaceful and quiet._

"_Hey, I have to pick up something quickly from my house." Jay said I really didn't want her to leave me with him. _

"_Jay, come on you can pick that up tomorrow." I tried to stall her so she wouldn't leave me._

"_But this is really important so I really got to go, see you Gumen, Fi I'll see you in a while."_

"_Wai-." She already started running away and that left me and Gumball alone, I felt my cheeks getting warmer by the second. I know she did it on purpose and I will get her for it._

"_So are you excited for the dance? Jay made some very good suggestions, she seems to be liked by the student council." He told me with a smile._

"_Wait that was the student council we were with?" I asked surprised, I couldn't believe we were with them this whole time. "Of course but there are no freshmen in the student council but apparently they like Jay." He told me._

"_You still didn't answer my question Fionna." Ok that got my face red, he doesn't usually say my name most of the time and the way he said it made my blood boil. "Oh, uh yeah I'm excited."_

"_Well that's good I bet it will be the best one yet." He said, a little bit farther than me. _

"_How were the previous ones?" I asked him trying to get the blush out of my face by trying to switch the topic._

"_They were a bit boring and were expensive but I'm glad you're going to be here this time." He said with a smile. Dammit he's not making this any better. "Oh, well that's sad I guess, the other dances I mean." I kept trying to ignore what he said but I have no idea what he will say next._

"_Fionna, would you come with me to the dance." Instead of turning me tomato red it made me ghost white. "Uh, what?"_

"_Will you go with me to the dance?"_

"_With you to the dance?"_

"_Hecks yeah, you're my best pal." He said with another one of his smiles. Of course, his best pal, that's all I am and will ever be. "Oh, sure I'll be there." I told him with a sly smile._

"_Great, this week will go by very quickly so I can't wait to show you off to my other pals." He said with another smile, we were already in front of my house so we just said our goodbyes and walked off._

"Dammit I could have killed her!" I heard a scream, it was Jay. She was most likely playing one of her many games.

"Hey there Fi what happened?" She said, a devious smile popping out. "Nothing much really." I answered putting my bag away.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure something happened." She kept going.

"Well he told me how the previous dances were and then he asked me to go with him to the dance." I saw her smile happily, "As his pal." I said and her smile fell and she made a face that said something like "Oh, that's gotta hurt."

"Are you still going?" She asked me and I looked back at her. "It's mandatory but yeah, I don't mind."

"At least he asked you." She told me fully coming out of her room. "Yeah I guess. What about you who will you go with?" I asked her sitting down on the table, it was 6; Cake won't be here until 8.

"I'll go by myself. I'm not going to do much so who cares if I have a date or not." She said looking through the fridge and taking out a red apple.

"Hopefully this week will take a while." I told myself.

Once again, fate and time decided to be a bitch.

~~~~_**Friday**_~~~

We were in the Pizza Palace, a few minutes before we got ourselves dressed. I was wearing a blue dress with ruffles that was sleeveless and reached a little over my knees. I was wearing white heels, small heels though. My hair was down with a clip of a blue flower on my hair. Jay had a plaid black and gray button up shirt, the top ones unbuttoned with black jeans, I was surprised that she wore jeans in the first place but they weren't really girly ones so that kind of got me disappointed and she wore her trusty black Converse.

Gumball brought a white buttoned up shirt with a pink tie, black slacks and black shoes. We were ready to open the doors for everyone to come in but we had to let the band in first. I was in charge to be at the front door and make sure they were in.

"You sure you'll be ok here with all these people?" Jay asked me and I nodded. I'm sure I could take care of them plus I'm pretty sure there were only going to be like 4 members. I got the red rope thing set up, I was in front ready to take tickets and do a bunch of stuff and I was still waiting for the band members.

A few minutes later, about 10 minutes before the dance some workers from the Pizza Palace started moving stereos, tables for the record or whatever the thing is called where the D.J will be, drums, cables and a ton of other stuff from a small truck that had arrived.

I was looking back to see how they set it up, not caring about the rest of the people in front of me.

I saw someone tap on my shoulders and I looked back. "Can I help you?" I asked not really looking at him and still distracted by the things they were moving in.

"I'm the band leader Marshall Lee and I'll like to go in."

**A/N: Ok guys hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it and another thing, I need OC's so give me a character I need 1 band member, I already have 3 I need 1 so that will be appreciated and everyone knows what goes on in places like high schools and dramas, there's always that jerk both guys and girls, that nerd, that awesome person just anyone I don't care even gay people are cool with me and I hope you don't mind if I twist them around a bit but I will ask you if you are ok with it so don't worry these are people I need:  
The jerks, the bitchy girls, sweet people, cute but deadly, psychotic, best friend like…**

**People I don't mind getting (really if you want to give me one of these it will really be appreciated :D):**

**emotionals (emo), gay, lesbian, bi, quiet ones ect. I just need people guys and you are the ones I ask because, I don't care who you want me to put I'll even put people like one that makes so many sexual jokes or something. Just, make me character, pm me or place it in a review and like always PLZ REVIEW :D! P.S- Who else thinks that Gumball might be somewhat up to something, I don't know what I'll make him do but the way I put him here makes me think he knows more than Fionna xD**


	3. The Party Starts Now

**A/N: I told myself to finish this before the end of the break I had. I'm sorry but I'm suffering major writers block with this story so for T^T it's complicated what can I say? Also I reread my past chapter and noticed errors, I'm such a hypocrite, I hate errors in people work yet I have them, I'll try to reread them over so it's error-free but for now enjoy this chapter **

**P.S – BrokenBlackCat, dragonbird23, Shiho Kuduo and Gabriel The Demon Prince, your OCs are mentioned but Gabriel I talked to you I'm sure so you are one of the band members like I said ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 3: The Party Starts Now

**Fionna's POV:**

"I'm the band leader Marshall Lee and I'd like to go in." He repeated and I looked at him, messy black hair, dark blue jeans, red and black plaid shirt, brownish reddish converse and his eyes were, red?

"Hello?" I was trying to at least see if he wore contacts but I didn't see them and then he cut me off.

"Oh, uh yeah sorry Marshall Lee right? Uhm, yeah here you are, come in." I said with a weak smile, I felt myself get red but not because of him but of how embarrassed I felt right in front of him god I felt so stupid.

"The rest should arrive in about 3 minutes, 2 other guys and a girl." He told me before passing me, I saw him smile.

A minute later a girl came just like he said. "I'm Marceline; I'm part of the band." She said, this time I was paying attention to everyone near me.

"Yep you're here, please go in." I said with a smile.

"Oh do you know if a guy named Marshall Lee came in yet?" She asked me, she seemed to be in a rush.

"Yeah he came about a minute ago." I said looking at her, they looked the same, she had a striped black and red shirt instead and what looked like cowboy boots, and the unforgettable pair of red eyes.

"Thanks, Gabe should be here, the other one, I don't know when he'll get here. His name is Henry." She told me before leaving me and I waited for the others.

"Wait don't leave me!" I heard a boy said and I looked back. There was another guy in back of him. "Hey Miss Lady person I'm Gabriel I'm pretty sure I'm in the list and that guy in back of me is Henry we're both part of the band too and she decided to leave us!" He said pointing at Marceline who apparently waited for them before going in.

"Well you dumb wads wouldn't hurry up and Marshall was already leaving." I looked back at the younger looking one, Gabriel, he looked just like Marceline and Marshall Lee, and maybe they were all related. He wore a red dress shirt with a black tie and black jeans and black Converse. Henry looked nothing like them, messy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He still wore the signature black and red colors though. A red and black scarf or bandana on his neck, a red dress shirt, black jeans and black Converse too.

"Well tell that to him he made me wait while he got another burger and that left me in the store!" The other guy Henry said.

"Uhm, you two are in the list you can go in." Both Gabriel and Henry left bickering Henry complaining about waiting for him and that's why they were late still.

After that whole fiasco, I was able to let everyone in one by one. I marked their ticket so if they left and wanted to come back, they could which I think was really pointless but I don't make the decisions apparently.

After about 45 minutes I was able to finally go in and I saw a huge dance floor. I was really amazed, many lights flashing the floor glowing, people dancing and everyone looked like they were having a good time over all.

I guess the band wasn't playing since the DJ was throwing different songs from his laptop, artists and bands that got everyone on their feet, I bet even shy people would come out of their shell right now, it was simply amazing.

"It's looks pretty cool huh?" Jay asked, I saw her pop out of nowhere like she usually does which gave me a jump scare but I smiled.

"Yeah it looks like everyone is having fun, what about the band?" I asked since I couldn't see them.

"They're still setting up they should be finished in a while." She answered, we both had to yell because of the stereos that were blasting out music but we couldn't care right now.

"Ok I'll go get some punch see you in a bit." I told her and she nodded. I saw many new faces; our school recently got renovated so it was two times bigger now so we had plenty of room, thus getting us transfer students from many different schools.

"Oh Fionna I finally found you!" I heard a voice say, or I thought I did, I turned around and sure enough Gumball was in back of me. I smiled at him, it looked like he was rushing, I saw a bit of sweat on his head.

"I want to introduce you to some pals of mine." He told me and I was reminded by how he said our relationship was a few days ago.

"Yeah sure." I said. We walked towards the bottom of the stage, we still saw people fixing a few cables but then one of band members came down to see both of us while the other 3 fixed a few things.

"Long time no see huh Gumen?" I recognized him, he was Marshall Lee, the band leader, wait, they knew each other?"

"I should say the same thing Marshall Lee. How is the band coming along?" He asked with a smile on his face, they shook hands, Gumball giving a smile and Marshall more like a grin.

"Well you know my brothers, Marceline and Gabe decided to join and our cousin moved in with us while his parents went back to England so he joined in too." They talked and I felt like I wasn't even there and Gumball did drag me here in the first place so that sucked. I looked in back and saw the other three, Gabe, I'm pretty sure it was, tangled in wires and Henry trying to get him out while Marceline was looking at them making fools out of themselves.

"Well Gumball I don't think you've introduced me to you beautiful friend." I felt my eyes widen in shock and I quickly turned around, my face getting warmer by the second as my eyes were caught by his red ones.

"Yes she is quite lovely isn't she?" Gumball asked which didn't help with the fact that I was already red as a tomato. "Her name is Fionna; she is my date for the dance." Wait date? I thought he said I was just going with him as a pal, maybe he meant it like that anyway and used the word date to sound more, I don't know, cooler?

"Awe, and just when I thought I would be able to snatch her away from you." He said with a grin, he looked down at me and I saw, fangs?

"Well you are always welcomed to dance with her but I'm pretty sure you have a performance to begin in a while. I'll let you two talk and get aquatinted while I go and say hello to your brothers and cousin."

"Sure I bet Marceline will be glad to see you again." He said with a smile on his face, again not helping, now I will get red, red with fury that is so they better be careful.

"So you are Fionna huh? I saw you earlier didn't I?"

"Yeah we saw each other already." I answered him kind of shy near him.

"Yeah I remember I was trying to get your attention while you were checking me out, like what you see?" My mouth opened, my cheeks got red immediately and I stared at him, he just kept grinning.

"I'm just kidding Fionna don't have to be so shy, you're really pretty." He said with a sincere smile, my face cooled off but I still felt a small blush on my cheeks.

"Thank you, I'm not told that very often." I said looking away and rubbing my arm.

"Well then guys who think that don't have the guts to tell you." He answered or replied.

"Hey Marshall Lee?" I started and he looked down at me, he was a good feet taller than I was, I was always small people kept telling me that, I just told them I was fun size.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of music do you guys play, and what's the name of your band?" I asked him.

"You're into music?" He asked me.

"Somewhat yeah but I know my friend is." I told him, he nodded.

"We can play anything really but our main genre is rock, does your friend like rock?"

"Loves." I told him and he smiled.

"Well the name was hard to come up with but since we all have similar features, other than of course Henry, but in the end we decided to name our band Eternal Midnight." He said really enthusiastic.

"It sounds nice; do you guys make your own music?" I asked.

"Yes and no, we are thinking of new songs, me and Marceline mostly make them but we aren't ready to perform them yet so for now we make rock covers out of songs." He answered happily.

"So what will you guys be playing tonight?"

"That is a secret that you will eventually find out." He said smiling down at me; I really started to like his smile.

"Hey Marshall our idiot of a brother can't get out of these cables can you help us get him out?' I heard a girl ask; we both turned back and saw Marceline walking towards us.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were talking to someone." She said looking at me then at her brother.

"It's alright, Marceline this is Gumen's date Fionna. Fionna this is my younger sister Marceline." He told me and her.

"Only by 3 minutes. And you're Gummybear's date?" She asked, Gummybear?

"Sort of yeah, he told me he was taking me but as a pal apparently." I said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Ouch." They said at the same time and I laughed about it a bit. "You guys helping or not this guy really did it this time." I heard a guy say but it wasn't Gabriel so I guess it was Henry.

"Hey I was going to get a drink, I fell and I ended up like this."

"How did you end up like that after just tripping?" I asked I knew I didn't know him too much to ask such a ridiculous question but I couldn't help it.

"Only Gabriel." They all sighed and he just smiled a big toothy smile that was really contagious.

"I know they all said it and even me but hi I'm Gabriel and this is our cousin Henry." he pointed to the other one that looked nothing like them. "Good day milady." He said bowing, I waved back at them and Marceline and Henry started to get the wires out but I stopped Marshall before he could go help him.

"Does he do that to everyone?"

"Who Henry?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Pretty much every girl he meets he's a self proclaimed gentleman. Trust me he is far from a gentleman, just because you're from England doesn't mean you're a 'gentleman.'" He told me quoting 'gentleman' with his hands. We went back to help Gabriel out of all the wires, he made it worse by moving around too much. I guess it won't be bad after all but where is Gumball?

**Jay's POV:**

I looked at Fionna from a distance; she seemed to be having fun with the band. And that Marshall Lee guy didn't look half bad. There was a lot to do here but at the same time I did nothing, some of the juniors and seniors that were in that meeting told me to have a drink with them and their friends but I decided not to go, we're not that close either for crying out loud.

I decided to end up going to the arcade. I went to John and exchange some money for tokens, I knew there would be some people in the arcade too but not many most will go dance or something.

There was a lot of people I did not know but I didn't mind, some would look at me but I would pretend I didn't see them until I stopped at my favorite game. I looked at the scoreboard; freakin Johnathan had to ripped me off my title! It was a stupid bet too considering I had to be here anyway but I'm taking my title back no matter what.

I put the coin in the slot and started playing, I was in it even after 10 minutes, maybe I will beat his score and get an even higher one, and apparently Johnathan started playing this behind my back so I had no choice but to lose my precious title.

About another 5 minutes passed before I died, it was my last life but I was happy I started getting a little bored, I passed all these levels over 100 times but I was able to get my name in first place even if it's by a couple thousand points.

"You're pretty good how many tokens did you use?" I turned around quickly; I didn't recognize him so I guess he was one of the transfers.

"Dude don't scare me like that." I said holding my chest; my heart was about to pop out but luckily I was able to calm it down quickly.

"Sorry I didn't mean it but that game you played was really cool actually."

"Thanks and I just used the 2 tokens I had to put in." I said.

"Wow you're a really good at these games them how long did you play them?" He asked me looking at the game I was playing..

"A few months but I only come here if I really feel like playing." I told him.

"I played this game when I was younger but I completely forgot how to play it." He told me and I grinned, was this game really that old? I grabbed two tokens form my pocket and put it in the machine, it beamed to life and he looked at me.

"Go on, play I want to see how good you are." He started playing and he still had it in him, he was playing really well but I wanted to yell at him for getting a few things wrong.

"Shit, I died; well that was the last life." He said once he was killed by one of the enemies."

"Hey look you got in 3rd place." I told him pointing at the screen that read "ENTER NAME". He quickly put in the name 'AARON'.

"You're name is Aaron?" I asked him and he nodded. "Aaron Wolf." He said while pressing enter.

"What about yours?" He said with a smile. "Jay Rider." I told him.

"That sounds like a really cool name." He said grinning. "Yours isn't that bad either." I told him. I just noticed what he was wearing a navy blue tie with thin black diagonal lines that were crossing each, the same colored jeans and those Converses, the bigger ones he had and a black dress shirt. He had messy light brown hair and light hazel eyes.

"So how do you like the party?" I asked him trying to start a conversation.

"It's really cool I usually hate going to parties but if they were more like this than I would love to go." He told me. We went to grab some punch before we sat in a table.

"Hey Jay would you and your guy friend want some pizza?" I looked up and saw John standing, a tray full of pizza. "Sure I'll take a pepperoni slice." I told him.

"Same here." He told him and he gave each of us a plate and a slice before leaving.

"You know that guy?" He asked me and I nodded, the hot cheese melting inside my mouth.

"So what about you Jay; how's the party been for you so far?'

"It actually came out better than I planned." I said munching away my pizza.

"What you thought it would be boring?"

"No I knew it would be cool but not this cool, after all I was the one that planned it." I said proudly.

"Whoa no way this party is so cool you really did all this yourself?"

"Well not really this guy told me and a friend if we can help him plan the party, turned out he was part of the student council not that I'm surprised and I was eventually in it too. The point is they liked all my ideas and they decided to use them making me the person who actually made this party."

"I should check up on her though, it's been a while since I last saw her." I said looking around for Fionna.

"Can I come with you? I really don't want to be alone." I nodded and he followed me like a dog while I was looking for Fionna.

I passed a couple of people but three struck out to me the most, a girl that was surrounded by a guys and looked uncomfortable, if it kept going I might need to help her. I also saw was a girl that looked almost like a cat. She wore a lime green strapless corset like dress which I have to admit looked pretty cool, one thing was that she had a tail and ears; they have to be fake for one thing. Last person that caught my attention was a completely black dressed boy. He was by himself just walking; I should talk to him maybe, if I have time.

If she was still with the band members she shouldn't be hard to find. I started walking backstage before some guard guy stopped us.

"You can't enter here miss." I saw one of the guards say, I told them who I was but they didn't believe me, for once something that Gumen gave me worked, it was a pass and they nodded but stopped Aaron.

"He's with me guys calm yourselves." They rolled their eyes and let him pass.

"Fionna?" I asked looking around.

"Jay?" I heard back I thought it was Fionna but saw Gumen instead. "Oh hey Gumen have you seen Fi?"

"She should be with Marshall Lee let's go check." I was going to call Aaron but couldn't see him.

"Jay!" I heard and this time it was Fi.

"Dude where were you I was worried maybe someone kidnapped you or something." I made up because of course I would never think of something as stupid as that.

"I was with the band members; you should meet them they are a lot of fun." She told me we started walking towards them but we saw what most likely might turn into an argument.

"Marshall Lee."

"Aaron."

**A/N: There it is chapter 3 again sorry for the wait and hopefully you guys liked it if not that ok too considering I couldn't really focus on this very well T^T If you want to submit your own OC I'm still taking them, if you guys want me to write something in here that you want to see don't be afraid to ask since I have no idea what to do now but do not worry the party doesn't end here. Please give me some feedback and I'm glad people are enjoying this story thank you to the 496 viewers that read this story when it was only 2 chapter long, I'll work hard for this story to make you guys happy and stuff.**


	4. And So the Party Continues

**WARNING: Not revised!**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't have this up in a long time, I'm pretty sure over 2 months I'm so sorry T^T, I don't have much of an excuse either other than laziness and writers block, hopefully it will clear up but I have too many ideas for others stories gah! Well this chap, not my best work but something is something and I wanted to put another chap to this story. So please don't hesitate to ask for something here, tell me write anything, I don't care, a small idea can flourish into a work of art. Just know that, anyway thanks for reading reviews are highly appreciated to keep me motivated and thanks for the follows, favorites and views :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter Four: And So the Party Continues

**Jay's POV:**

"Whoa, no need to get your panties in a twist." They both looked at me when I said that which meant I grabbed their attention from death glaring each other.

"What's up with you two? You've been staring at each other for like 3 minutes, you guys gay or something, past lovers?" I said pretending to be shocked. I saw a guy that looked younger but like Marshall or whatever his name was, laughing his ass off. Aaron and the other guy were looking at me and each other in disgust.

"Then what's wrong?" I heard Fionna ask. I saw a girl next to her grin. Then I saw Gumen approaching.

"Aaron, well it has been a while."

"Oh Bence nice to see you too."

"Dude stop dodging questions what the hell is up between you two?" I yelled and got all three of their attentions.

"Dude, it's pointless, both of them hate each other. I'm Gabriel by the way." He told me holding up a peace sign.

"Why?"

"Marceline, please be dear and pass me one?" I heard Aaron say, outstretching his arm and them the girl, Marceline faced the back of us and got a guitar, throwing it towards Aaron who caught it and held it ready to play.

He started playing and before I knew it the speakers where screaming with the sound he was playing, taking the attention of everyone there and making them face the stage. I had to admit he played amazing, running his fingers through the guitar strings like it was nothing. Once he finished everyone started clapping and begging for more, the girls started screaming like he was their new dream boy or something.

"How 'bout it Marshal? Another round, we never got to finish our last game." He said with a grin, I looked over at Marshall who seemed to be pissed and took his guitar that looked like a cool axe which I have no idea how he made it like that.

"Oh we're gunna have a competition!" Gabriel implied, he ran up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Ok ladies and gentleman, our friend here Aaron challenged out band leader Marshall Lee to a competition on the best guitar player in this building who is up to hear some noise?" He yelled out and everyone cheered.

"Ok soon this side we have the multi-talented Aaron Wolf vs our band leader Marshall Lee!" He screamed and everyone cheered as they saw them both on the stage, Aaron blowing kisses to the audience and Marshall still glaring at him.

"Come on, it's a party smile a little, you keep frowning and you'll end up with wrinkles." He teased touching his own forehead.

"Let's just get this over with so I can teach you who the best is!" He yelled out, everyone felt the energy and it got them even more pumped.

"As you wish prince, turn on the music!" A blast of music immediately started and it was their job to do the guitar part or the solos, both of them doing them perfectly. Not missing a single note, I wondered who will when or when will it end.

"This is getting boring." I heard Marceline say and I turned back. I saw her taking her bass and Gabriel started cracking his fingers and Henry started twisting his drum sticks on his fingers, twirling them around.

"Ready guys?" She asked them and they nodded. They ran up the stage, Marceline taking the bass and the microphone, singing to the music, Gabriel took the keyboard there and Henry started playing the drums, they all played the song perfectly despite them playing at different times.

The crowd yelled and screamed; with the rest of the band it was even cooler and more exciting.

"Wow they sure are good." I heard Fionna say, I forgot about her for a moment, I've never really seen a band play, and even if they weren't famous I still found it cool.

"Yeah, they all play really well." I said looking back at them, the song was ending and the finished it, everyone cheering and clapping.

"Who wants to hear more?" I heard Gabriel asked through the microphone and everyone cheered. He looked back at both Aaron and Marshall and they looked back at each other. "we must give them what they want."

"Agreed." Marshall said, smiling this time.

**Fionna's POV**

I watched them play and I was amazed, he was also part of the vocals and he was a great singer too. His sister did most of the singing but parts where it sounding like mostly rapping, that's where he came in.

Song after song they all cheered, the girls trying to get a hold of any of the guys, the guys rooting for the band or some of them just Marceline. It was about an hour already and they decided to take a break.

"'K guys we will be back after a 30 minute break but for now please enjoy the music the DJ will put!" Gabriel said and with that the band and Aaron left the stage.

"I guess we won't see who's best this time." Aaron told Marshal, drinking his water bottle that was from the cooler that was next to them.

"Wow Aaron you haven't lost your touch!" Gabriel said going up to him.

"Yeah that was really amazing." Henry added.

"Thanks, I was worried, I haven't played for about a year, I didn't think I was still able to play that well."

"Hey, let's go get some air, it's too hot in here for me." I heard someone say in back of me but it was Marshal so I followed him.

"You need anything?" I asked him and he shook his head, some of his hair was matted to his head from all the sweat. I gave him a water bottle and he just splashed it on his face.

"Do you get hot easily?" I asked him and he looked at me with his red eyes.

"Not really I just didn't want to be in there a lot." He told me, sitting on one of the nearby benches.

"Hey can I ask you something?'

"Hm?"

"What's with you and Aaron?' I asked him and he looked away, I was still standing but then sat down next to him.

"He was my best friend, I've known him since I was a kid but he is 2 years older than me, so I'm sure he should be a senior." He told me.

"But anyway, he was really cool; once he was in middle school he started taking music lessons and even taught me what he knew on the guitar. But I don't know he started changing a lot too. I always knew him as a quiet type of guy," Aaron being quiet, I know I've only known or seen him for about an hour and that does not look like one of his best qualities.

"I don't know, his attitude changed, he made a few wrong decisions. I warned him about it but he's stubborn so of course he didn't bother to listen. One day he got really in trouble with his "friends" and he ended up really hurt. I tried talking to him but he didn't care, this was in my last year of middle school so of course he would have a few problems in high school."

I looked at him and he had his head back now, looking at the stars in the night sky, there was a nice breeze cooling us off.

"Well he asked me to do a few things for him and in the end I found out it was for the same people that had injured him. I never knew he was being bullied and I felt useless of not doing anything, he already had a terrible past as it is, I mean his mother died when he was young and his father became an alcoholic after that so he had to fend for himself.

After I finished that year I found out that he nearly committed suicide, he and his father have a therapist to help them but still, he didn't bother telling me anything. I felt betrayed and even more when he started picking at me or teasing me. But then, a week into summer vacation he and his dad left and he left me a letter. He told me that he didn't want to involve me in anything and he hoped that we could still be friends.

He told me to be careful with who I'm with and all but still." He finished, I analyzed it and made a conclusion.

"Jay was right, it's like he was your boyfriend or something." I said with a straight face.

"I'm not gay!" He yelled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry but it just sounds like too much of a girly like story like I mean yeah I feel sorry for him but you make it sound like you loved him or something." I explained.

"Fine you know what else he did? He robbed me; he hurt my sister this one time." He kept telling me things Aaron had done before but I didn't pay attention.

"It's a joke dude, calm down, I know how you feel at times, I'm pretty sure it's normal in best friends, especially those who you have known for a long time." I explained.

"This is a reason I don't tell others, I know they will say shit like that."

"Is this the first time you've seen in a while?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Well then you shouldn't glare at him, at least you got to see him again." He smiled.

"I guess so but it doesn't matter anyway, once friends, always friends." he told me getting up and stretching his hand toward me and I took it, he pulled me up and we walked around the block.

"What about you Fionna? What's up with that guy following you around?"

"Who Bence?"

"No the other one with the shortish hair and all, that guy, what's his name, Jay!"

"Jay's a girl." I said and he looked at me with an apologetic look. "Don't worry I get that a lot, she wanted to cut her hair short last year and she did but it made her look like a guy in the end, It'll grow, her hair used to be really long but she never did like long hair."

"We should get back; it's only about an hour left until the party ends." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks for coming out with me, nice to let go once in a while."

"Yeah it is."

"Mind showing me around town tomorrow?" he asked me and I looked up at him, he smiled and so did I.

"Sure." We walked back inside and saw the rest of them talking and laughing, it's nice to have a new group of friends for the new school year.

Hopefully it will stay like this…

It'll be nice.

**A/N: Again not the best chapter, if you ask me, a bunch of repeated stuff but hopefully the next one (since it's like a date :3) will go much better so maybe that chapter will clear up my writers block for a bit. Again reviews are appreciated and thanks for sticking to this story **


End file.
